Interstellar Spaceship Names
Interstellar Spaceship Names * H * Heart of Gold - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Heinlein – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Helen of Troy - Don D'Ammassa's Narcissus * Hideyoshi - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * High Barbaree - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Hightail – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Hirondelle - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * Hunter Gratzner - Pitch Black movie I * Imhotep – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Isabella – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Iwo Jima – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs J * Jaccavrie – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Jupiter 2 - Lost in Space 1965-1967 television series, 1998 film K * Karamojo – Mike Brotherton’s novel Star Dragon * The Kestrel - Richard Paul Russo's novel The Rosetta Codex L * Lamia - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking * Lazy Eight I – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight II – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight III – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lensman – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Leonora Christine - novel Tau Zero by Poul Anderson * LEXX - a living spaceship Lexx television series * Liberator, Scorpio, and London - Blake's 7 television series * Long Shot – “At the Core,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Lydis - Andre Norton's novel Moon of Three Rings * Lynx - Scott Westerfeld’s novels The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds M * SDF-1 Macross - The Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Robotech television series * Magellan - novel The Songs of Distant Earth by Arthur C. Clarke * Makt – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s collection Beyond the Beyond * U.E.S.C. Marathon - Marathon computer game * Marustopes – Brian Aldiss’ novel The Dark Light Years * Massive - Invader Zim * Mayflower II - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant * MengTian - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Mercury - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's Variable Star * Millennium Falcon - Star Wars universe * Minerva ''- Robert Heinlein's '''The Number of the Beast' * Moshe Peretz – Poul Anderson’s novel Firetime * Nadesico ND-001, Cosmos ND-002, Kakitsubata ND-003, Shakuyaku ND-004 - Martian Successor Nadesico N * New Frontiers - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Methuselah's Children * Nightingale (hospital ship) - "Nightingale," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Nimbus - Futurama The Futurama Encycolpedia entry * Nobody's Business - Kristine Katherine Rusch's novel Diving the Wreck * Normandy Beach ''- Robert Heinlein's * ''Nostromo - Alien 1979 film O * U.S.S. Oklahoma - Outer Space Astronauts Syfy television series * Our Lady - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Outlaw Star - XGP15A-II, Outlaw Star P * USS Palamino - The Black Hole 1979 film * Pax Magellanic - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Persephone - Don D'Ammassa's Narcissus * Phaeton - Virtuality Summer 2009 television series * Planet Express Ship - Futurama anaimated televsiion series * Pregnant Banana – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star brief reference * Princess Karen - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Prohorus - Raymond E. Jones and Lester Del Rey's Weeping May Tarry * X-303 Prometheus - Stargate SG-1 * NSEA Protector - Galaxy Quest Q * Queen Flavia - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference R * Realta - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind * Red Dwarf - Red Dwarf 1988 television series * Rurik - Poul Anderson's "The High Ones," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time * TFCT Rodger Young troop transport - Starship Troopers S * Sandra Voi - "Glacial," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Santaerno - Donald Kinsbury's Psychohistorical Crisis (set in Asimov's Foundation universe), p. 94 * Scorpio - Charles Huntington's Nightmare on Vega 3 * The Seeker - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's Diving the Wreck * Serenity - Firefly television series * Sheffield - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's Variable Star * Sierra Nevada – Poul Anderson’s Firetime, brief reference * Skydiver, several short stories and novels by Larry Niven: Long Shot (also in Ringworld), Slower Than Infinity, Drunkard's Walk, Hobo Kelly - Crashlander * Slower Than Infinity – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s collection Neutron Star * Various Skylark''s - E. E. Smith's '''Skylark' series * Sleipnir - (TSNX (Terran Space Navy) Cruiser) in "The Shadow of Space," a short story in Philip Jose Farmer's Down in the Black Gang * Sol Bianca - Sol Bianca anime * Solar Queen - Solar Queen series of novels by Andre Norton * Spaceball One - Spaceballs 1987 film * Space Beagle - A. E. van Vogt's The Voyage of the Space Beagle * Space Cruiser Yonuar – “Day of Burning,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Space King (possible reference to the 1940s-1950s radio and television series?) - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's Diving the Wreck * Space Probe 6 - Charles Huntington's Nightmare on Vega 3 * Space Scourge - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Spawn of Dagon - Don D'Ammassa's Narcissus * Spartacus - Independence War Deluxe Edition * Starbug - Red Dwarf * Starship Titanic - Starship Titanic and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Streaker - David Brin's Startide Rising * Sulaco - Aliens film * Survey Ship S9000 – “Rescue Party,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s Reach for Tomorrow T * Talyn - Farscape * The Sword of the Prophet – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * TARDIS - an unconventional time/space vessel, Doctor Who * TCS Tiger's Claw - Wing Commander * The Titan & the Valkyrie - Titan A.E. * Tours- Robert Heinlein's * The Traitor’s Claw – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Triple G. – “Sucker Bait,” a short story in Isaac Asimov’s The Martian Way and Other Stories V * Valley Forge ''- Robert Heinlein's * ''Vanguard - Generation Ship, Orphans of the Sky by Robert A. Heinlein * The Viking's Gift - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Vindex - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference U * Under New Ownership - Independence War (aka I-War) * Unicorn Garden - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale W * Whorl of the Long Sun Generation Ship - Gene Wolfe's The Book of the New Sun * WuDing - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s Haze X * X'Klennu - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 * X'Ktau - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 Y * Yamato - Space Battleship Yamato * Ypress ''- Robert Heinlein's Z * ''Zemlya - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon